


Private Occurences

by Pipedream



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, crack smut, good enough to kindle a fire and by fire I mean an actual firepit, terribly terribly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipedream/pseuds/Pipedream
Summary: What occurs behind Publick Occurrences after hours? That’s private.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinguinoSentado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinguinoSentado/gifts).



> If you came here for sexy times well....let's just say this isn't your average smut..actually this is the opposite of sexy. LOL  
> This is also a gift to a dear friend of mine for always being there for me through all my bad puns and jokes and well stuff.   
> And this drabble is also just in time for Halloween! Yippee! Happy Halloween everybody!

The sexiness was too much for Nora. Piper laid enshrouded in a negligee. The kind with frilly foo foo lingerie that gave one a boner. Or a lady boner. It felt all the same to Nora as she was burdened with want for the woman before her. Her eyes hooded with want.   
"Piper bae you are so so much." She said looking into Piper's green kaleidoscope orbs. She was already so soggy in her lady parts.  
"Blue stop it you." She cooed.  
But blue could not and stepped closer to the bed.  
"Oh but you are such a bodacious babe, babe." She said to her stripping off every single layer of her clothes like an onion. All of her clothes coming off except for her vault-tec sanctioned socks. She couldn't risk losing them or having them misplaced.   
Piper sighed huskily curling a finger in a come hither gesture. She eyes Nora's jugs hungrily. Wishing that she too could play the bongos as well as Nora. 

"Well then come and press my buttons dollhouse." She answers for play play. Nora growls like a bobcat or some sort of gopher in heat. Coming closer to invade personal space, she lifts up her negligee like a tablecloth and copes a feel.  
Her bonbons were now protruding like pinecones.   
"Ah yes bop it!" She said in glee as Nora kneaded the dough. Her other hand helping her remove the negligee off of her. They were both naked now. Nora still touching the boob as she played her hand down towards her gal pal's sin cave.  
She was already sopping and sobbing from the feels. 

"Pippy no don't cry! Moisture is the essence of wetness, and wetness is the essence of beauty." She stated, causing Piper to stop crying.  
"You always know what to say Cyan." Piper said, as Nora resumed to poke her baby maker. If she wasn't moist before she was moist now. Piper getting closer and closer to the point of no return. Nora still somehow grabbing hold of one of her bazookas, hanging on for dear life as Piper began to trash. Her vajayjay was on fire!   
She soon cooled down and all was well. Piper canoodling into Nora after her journey to another dimension. Nora sighed and then sighed again knowing that one day she will have to teach Piper how to play the bongos and when she does she'll be ready.


End file.
